¿Qué dijiste?
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Las mujeres son misteriosas. Pero también pueden llegar a ser misericordiosas. Porque cuando ellas usan esa frase contigo te están dando una segunda oportunidad para arreglar lo que dijiste. Y ella estaba para ayudar a los patinadores a reconocer sus talentos aunque fuese a la mala todo gracias a un videochat.


**Hola de nuevo, nenes. En esta ocasión traigo una historia de un personaje femenino que quizá no es tomado mucho en cuenta (pero vieran la suerte que tiene la condenada -_-) .Enjoy!**

 _ **Yuri! On Ice es propiedad de MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsuro Kubo**_ **.**

 _ **Este Fic participa del Reto de apertura ''Jugando con el azar'' del foro ''See you Next Level''.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Si había algo que Minako Okukawa sabía y muy bien es que para ser profesor en cualquier área debías llevar en la sangre un nivel de paciencia y tolerancia más grande que cualquiera de tus conocidos._ Inclusive nunca pensó poder llevarse bien del todo con Yuri Plisetsky. Decía que era muy atolondrado. Para moverse, para comer, a veces para hablar y respirar. Su cuerpo no le exigía llevarlo a prisa. _Inclusive al beber no lo ingería como si la vida se fuese en ello o como si no hubiera más en existencia. Más bien esperaba a que poco a poco este líquido sedara sus sentidos, y era lo que más placer le daba._

 _Como profesora de Ballet durante años se acostumbró a repetir las mismas indicaciones las veces que fuese necesario._

—Tercera posición, pero esta vez cuiden bien cómo colocan sus pies. — El ballet tampoco demandaba brusquedad. No tenía duda alguna de que eso fue lo que la enseñó a no correr en la vida. Y a que la cautela puede traer resultados hermosos como los números en sus presentaciones por el mundo.

Pero poco a poco eso la llevó a no esperar nada de la vida. Pareciera que cualquier impulso convertido en anhelo que tuviera uno por uno comenzaron a dormir y a permanecer como una "mala idea".

Sí, aún seguía teniendo la misma pasión por el baile. Pero no por otra cosa.

—Prometo pagar los meses de la renta que debo la semana que viene. Estoy a punto de acompletar toda la suma—Sesgó su impulso por juntar ambas manos a manera de plegaria a fin de reflejar su verdadera desesperación.

—Tampoco es como si tuvieras otra opción, niña. O pagas o sales de aquí. — El hombre de traje acarició su blanquecina barba por última vez y sin soltar su desgastado portafolio lo puso a la altura de ambos dándole golpecitos a la cobertura animadamente. —Bien sabes que ya hay un conocido interesado por el lugar, que tiene más dinero del que tú no has ganado en bastante tiempo. —Se acercó a la salida encendiendo su coche con la llave eléctrica que sacó de su bolsillo pero antes se giró de nuevo hacia la chica. —Aunque ya sabes que si no tienes me puedes pagar _de otra manera_.

—Tendrá su dinero como le prometí. — Soltó abruptamente dando la vuelta y dirigiéndose rápidamente al recibidor con temor de que el dueño aprovechara que estuviera de espaldas para aprovecharse como ya lo había intentado hacer en ocasiones anteriores. El viejo se encogió sin siquiera querer ocultar la forma en la que la miraba.

—Lástima.

—Ahora si me disculpa tengo que regresar…

—Ah sí, seguro que tus alumnos _esperan_. —Socarronamente dejó azotar la puerta del local dejándola sola. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pequeño escritorio en alto en donde había irrumpido sus cuentas del dinero que tenía ahorrado. Únicamente resonaban los comentarios deportivos en el mini televisor a color que tenía a un lado. Se puso a pensar en cómo sería si vida si hubiese aceptado ser del cuerpo de baile de Australia, o si sólo hubiera rentado una casita de lo más modesta en Italia o en Rumania.

— _Pero John, el público lo que quiere saber es ¿quién es el preferido? ¿Quién se convertirá en la figura indiscutible de la primera mitad del año en el skate?_

— _Bien, estimado Mark, las encuestas realizadas recientemente arrojan por poca ventaja a Yuri Katsuki como el favorito, sin embargo los fanáticos alrededor del mundo de Yuri Plisetsky están dando batalla. Hay que recalcar que también están imponiendo los seguidores de Leo de la Iglesia y de Seung-Gil Lee…_ —Minako arrugó entre sus manos el papel de las cuentas que llevaba en la tarde y lo lanzó infantilmente hacia el televisor miniatura enderezando su columna en un movimiento.

— ¿¡Ja!? ¡Pero si apenas hace tres días Guang-Hong estaba en tercer lugar! ¡Seguramente ese comentarista es _team_ Estados Unidos! —Bueno sí, era una persona que pecaba de paciente, pero en cuestiones de reacciones ahí ni cómo frenarlos, sobretodo si involucraba a los patinadores que tanto adoraba. — ¿Ahora qué sigue? ¿Qué Otabek nisiquiera está entre los cinco primeros?

— _Es una lástima para Kazajistán que su representante de dieciocho años esté colocado en el onceavo lugar._

— ¡Ni siquiera hay tantos patinadores! ¡Narrador de segunda!

—Minako-san. —Llamó su atención la campanilla de la puerta advirtiendo la llegada de Yuri y de Viktor abrigados hasta donde les fue posible y aún tiritando por el frío de primavera. Sí, maldito cambio climático. — ¿Qué sucede? No es usual que te alteres así, y menos con un objeto. — La mujer río fingidamente al darse cuenta de que señalaba acusadoramente al televisor mientras fruncía su ceño a más no poder hacia el alegre comentarista.

— ¿Pueden creer cómo están alterando las encuestas?— Yuri y Viktor se vieron entre ellos compartiendo un pensamiento de "¿sigue con eso?". —Es por respeto al público. No pueden hacerlo. —Sacó dos latas de refresco con los que surtiría su snack bar por la mañana y se las ofreció a los patinadores quienes gustosos aceptaron.

—Esas encuestas son actualizadas todos los días. —Opinó tímidamente el japonés abriendo su refresco y dando un sorbo. —No sería raro que se movieran las posiciones todos los días.

—Además, quien siga en segundo o tercer lugar en verdad no es importante. Yuri seguirá en primer lugar por tener al mejor entrenador. —Añadió seductoramente guiñándole el ojo mirando maravillado la etiqueta del extraño sabor hierbabuena de una soda. La chica soltó sobre el escritorio el lápiz con el que hacía cuentas hace horas.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—Yuri escupió el refresco siendo ignorado por ambos. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, diferente a la que experimenta en las competencias. No por miedo, sino más bien por recuerdos asociados de joven de lo que sucedía cada vez que su profesora de Ballet dejaba escapar esa frase.

—Viktor…— Lo llamó en modo de advertencia pero no lo escuchó.

—Es sólo que tengo que velar por mi alumno y reconocerlo. Y teniendo a un pentacampeón por entrenador…

— ¿Qué di-jis-te?— ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de la pródiga del ballet en ese entonces? Por supuesto que al final del día que Yuri se llevara todas las medallas y reconocimientos posibles. Pero era difícil llevar su fanatismo (sobretodo siendo una chica) si afortunada o desafortunadamente había aprendido a querer y a apoyar a los demás competidores _. "¿Dónde queda el esfuerzo de Celestino? ¡Viktor ingrato, Yakov es un entrenador con más experiencia que tú! ¿Por qué dejas de lado a los demás chicos? "¡No entiendes lo que es apoyarlos a todos con cada célula de tu cuerpo! ¡Hombre tenías que ser!"_ Yuri por otro lado entendió a la perfección el enojo pasajero de la chica. Prácticamente a diario se le escapaban comentarios de lo bueno que eran sus rivales y de lo mucho que los apoyaba por separado. Era su amiga pero no dejaba de ser fanática. Y esa frase recurrente era como darle una oportunidad al otro de recapacitar lo dicho.

—V-viktor…—Se encogió en su lugar halándolo de la manga de su costoso abrigo. Este no respondió pero entendió a lo que el japonés se refería. Cerró sus ojos con apaciguo y sonrió.

—Bien, bien. —Bufó por lo bajo. —Seguiré entrenando a Yuri teniendo en mente la gran capacidad de los otros chicos. —Ironizó. —Pero no se moleste, Minako-san.

—Viktor…

—Está bien, Yuri. Ya lo arreglé.

—No me refiero a eso. Tu tableta está sonando. — Viktor tomó con ambas manos su tableta electrónica que compró hace menos de una semana y en efecto comprobó que al parecer el patinador más joven quería entablar un videochat con él. Se sorprendió y sin hacerlo esperar la aceptó saludando radiante a este. — ¡Yurio! ¡Qué tal el clima en Rusia!

— ¡No estoy en Rusia, idiota! ¡Sabes que Yuuko-san me invitó a pasar unos días en Japón!—Replicó intentando quitar a las trillizas de la pantalla con un solo brazo. — ¡Y ya te he dicho que no me llam… OLVIDALO!— El rubio pasó acarició su cabellera quitando un par de broches de corazón que las pequeñas le habían colocado. —No quiero pero me pidió que los invitara a cenar mañana a las siete por el cumpleaños de sus hijas. —Esperó de mala gana a que las niñas terminaran su chillido de emoción y prosiguió. — ¡Y ni se les ocurra llegar tarde!

—Yuuko-chan te invitó hace dos meses a quedarte en Japon ¿por qué apenas lo aceptaste?— Cuestiono el japonés poniendo poca atención en las palabras de su competidor.

—No será porque Nishigori-kun está fuera de Hasetsu arreglando lo de un nuevo negocio ¿verdad _, Yu-rio_?—El pequeño pegó un grito fastidiado y con motivo de su notable sonrojo le regaló a Viktor una razón mayor para echarse a reír. La dueña del lugar secó una gotita de saliva aún aferrada a la espalda de Yuri. ¡Estaba –indirectamente- teniendo un videochat con Plisetsky! Pero llamó su atención que el chico sostenía un plato de vidrio con un montón de delicias japonesas. Delicias con un contenido de grasa y carbohidratos para satisfacer a un jugador de americano después del _Super Bowl_. Y como el rubio las engullía sin cuidar pasar el bocado para seguir discutiendo con el peliplateado.

— ¡Oye!—Apartó a ambos hombres y se puso de frente de la cámara del dispositivo mientras Yuri dejó caer de su boca un pequeño pedazo de pollo rostizado y alzaba una ceja.

— ¿Qué? —Replicó molesto.

—Un patinador con tanta preparación y sobretodo joven no debería estar comiendo ese tipo de cosas y menos como un cerdo. —Por inercia Viktor se le quedó viendo a Yuri por unos instantes para después cubrir su cara con una mano evitando reír.

— ¿A ti por qué te interesa? — No hacía falta presentarse. Sabían quién era el otro. Ya se habían encontrado en otras ocasiones aunque nunca habían cruzado palabra. —Mientras queme las calorías en la pista puedo comer lo que se me dé la gana. Mi cuerpo es muy saludable como para preocuparme como los ancianos por lo que como.

—" _Lo dice el que acaba de recuperarse de varicela". —_ Pensaron al unísono los chicos.

— ¿Qué dijiste?— A espaldas de Minako su rival y es-figura a seguir le hacían señales con las manos al parecer pidiéndole que su próxima respuesta no fuese algo que la hiciera enojar. El chico sonrió de lado engreídamente imaginando que era de esas mujeres que cuando se enojan se desquitan con el primero que tienen enfrente, en este caso Viktor y Yuri.

—Dije que no tengo su edad, señora, como para preocuparme por…

— ¿Qué dijiste Pli-sets-ky?—Cuando al fin el chico la vio directamente a los ojos le asustó la mirada profunda y a la vez perdida sobre él de la chica inclusive a través del cristal. El rubio tragó en seco y con una expresión impávida similar a la de la mujer respondió.

—Creo que ha sido suficiente comida por hoy. Iré a correr en la mañana. De todas formas ya estaba lleno. —Las trillizas se asomaron por lo bajo alternando su vista entre Yuri y bailarina.

—Qué miedo. —Comentaron las tres.

— ¿Qué dijeron, niñas?—Las menores salieron corriendo en busca de su madre dejando a un muy confundido Yuri Plisetsky sin saber exactamente qué había pasado pero perdiendo el apetito por completo. El sonido de la tableta electrónica de ambos llamó la atención de todos los presentes. Al parecer los demás patinadores también estaban en línea y pedían unirse a la conversación. Muy a pesar de los deseos del adolescente, Viktor los agregó a todos a la enigmática conversación.

— ¡Mira! ¡Acabo de agregar a Otabek!

— ¿Y a mí qué?—Alegó el más joven desviando la mirada.

— ¿¡Qué!?— El chillido de la mayor llamó la atención de Yuri halando nervioso su bufanda.

—Que hace mucho que no hablo con él.

—Eso creí. —Se jactó satisfecha.

— ¿Estás bien, Yuri? Estás muy pálido. —Se mostró preocupado el japonés.

—Sí, cerd…sólo tengo frío. —Se apresuró a corregir. Sin quitarle la penetrante mirada a la profesora de Ballet y encogiéndose en su lugar.

— ¿No es raro que siempre de alguna u otra forma terminemos "encontrándonos" en Japón? —Comenzó Phichit acomodando su gorra de lado mientras acariciaba uno de sus hámsters con delicadeza.

—Más extraño es que todos sepamos hablar el idioma, pero nunca nos hemos preguntado por qué. —Agregó Mickey peleando el espacio frente a la cámara con su hermana.

Y así comenzó la horda de "segundas oportunidades" para el resto de los patinadores y la segunda o tercera impresión de Minako hacia los demás:

— ¿¡Cómo está eso de que planeas retirarte del patinaje el próximo año, Chris!? —Espetó horrorizada causando que el gato del chico se alejara corriendo de la pantalla.

—Mi bella dama, a pesar de que soy quien más empeño pone en la belleza de sus programas cortos creo que ya no estoy en edad de…—

— ¿Qué dijiste Chris? ¿Qué no estás en edad?

—Emm…—A diferencia de su actitud con Yurio en vez de dirigirse a él en forma intimidante miraba a Chris suplicando que desistiera de tal locura, así puramente cual fanática hacia su artista. Con un encanto que movía cualquier sentimiento embargado en el interior.

—…

—…

—…

—Que puedo intentar por unos años más, quizá unos cuatro hasta tener la edad que Viktor ahora. — Minako atinó a aplaudir repetidamente y continuando animándolo ante la vista interrogante de Yuri y de su actual entrenador. Definitivamente ese era todo un fenómeno sobrenatural.

—Lo platiqué con mis compañeros, y quizá es hora de pedirle a mi ex novia que retomemos nuestra relación. — Comentó Georgi empujando con su dorso uno de los tantos libros de poesía europea de su amada colección. Los demás no tenían ni qué decirle al chico debido a su inexperiencia en ese tipo de temas o simplemente a no querer dar un consejo erróneo. —Ella tiene su carácter y en muchas ocasiones fue fría conmigo, pero quizá no me di cuenta que yo probablemente hice algo mal…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Georgi Popovich?—Remarcó el nombre del aludido provocando que entre los demás participantes que ya habían pasado por esto se pusieran nerviosos por el pelinegro. Al parecer Georgi no cayó en cuenta fácilmente de las intenciones de Minako al hacerle esta pregunta.

—Creo que a veces no parecía ser suficiente para ella…

— ¿¡Qué DI-JIS-TE!?—La intimidación y la súplica empleada con los otros competidores quedaron muy en el cajón. Esta vez se mostraba con una pose triste, decaída no por ella sino por el autoconcepto del espléndido patinador. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por largos e incómodos segundos sin mencionar el tema de música con violines que en algún momento Phichit puso como fondo para el ambiente.

—Pero el final del día es ella quien busca el amor en cualquier hombre ¿verdad?—Recitó más bien para sí mismo como si llegase a la más alta respuesta filosófica de todos los tiempos. Conmovida puso su mano en el corazón y asintió orgullosa del chico.

—Así es.

—Y no necesito a ese tipo de personas tan tóxicas en mi vida. Tengo mis virtudes y áreas de oportunidad al igual que todo el mundo. Eso nos enseña que todos somos únicos y diferentes en este vasto mundo al que llamamos planeta tierra, oh nuestro bello hogar…—Lo último que se vio por la pantalla fue a Yuri Plisetsky apareciendo por detrás y desenchufando la conexión de internet en la computadora de su compañero.

— ¿Entonces es cierto que apoyas más a Guang Hong que a mí?

—No te ofendas, Leo. Pero las cosas como son. —Respondió al puchero del americano moviendo su mano restándole importancia al asunto. —El chibi chino estaba antes que tú como preferido.

—Guang es muy talentoso, y lo adoro pero todos saben que hay una diferencia entre él y yo en cuanto al nivel…—Como Georgi dijo, cada uno era único, hasta en la manera de ser forzados a rectificarse. En este caso no hubo necesidad de advertirle explícitamente a Leo su inconformidad hacia sus palabras. El mensaje de "¿qué fue lo que dijo?" le llevó sin desviaciones a lo que el chico sonrió de lado apoyando su espalda hacia atrás contra las palmas de sus manos en el sueldo. —Supongo que la votación del público es lo que cuenta. Ellos no tienen que ver con cuánto trabaja cada uno de nosotros.

— ¡Espera!—Minako apretó el brazo de Yuri por inercia con lágrimas en los ojos ignorando el chillido del japonés. — ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—Que no tiene que ver…

—No no no no. — Se apresuró negando con su dedo. — ¿Podrías repetir la parte de "adoro a Guang Hong"?— Los demás chicos soltaron un suspiro de sorpresa no haberse percatado de ese pequeño detalle antes. Leo se limitó a toser para aclarar su garganta.

— ¡Ey, chicos! Fue un gusto hablar con todos ustedes pero es hora de dormir.

—Claro que no. Han de ser como las…

— _Goodbye!_ —Se desconectó dejando a medias a Christophe y a una muy feliz Minako.

—Mickey, nosotros también deberíamos dormir. — Irrumpió Sala con ojeras sobre su rostro apenas visibles. Su hermano asintió soltando un tendido bostezo.

—Dulces sueños, chicos. —Emil se despidió de ellos con un gesto. —Ah y Sala te llamo en la mañana. —La italiana bajo la mirada y asintió pasando su cabello por detrás de la oreja. El chico tomó su tableta electrónica teniendo toda el área para él.

— ¡Oye! ¡Ya te he dicho que no te acerques a mi hermana! ¡Ella no está preparada para salir con alguien!—Michele enfocó su vista en la pequeña ventana de diálogo de Minako cuando escuchó un ruido similar al rechinido de dientes.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—No era otra cosa más que el deber femenino contra la represión de los hermanos sobre protectores. Bien, al no haber tenido hermanos no había tenido que lidiar con las prohibiciones y celos de estos pero imaginaba la incomodidad de Sala cada vez que Michele evitaba que le acercaran a preguntarle siquiera la hora. Más que esperar su respuesta la profesora se dedicó a darle un muy bien practicado discurso acerca del ciclo de la vida y de cuándo es pertinente que cada hermano se vaya por su lado sin olvidar el permanente lazo entre la familia y cosas por el estilo. El no haber respuesta Sala pasó una mano frente al chico y se despidió de los que aún permanecían en la conversación.

—Qué mujer. —Fue lo único que Michel logró dar como estímulo a la reciente escena deteniendo a Sala de ir a su cuarto a ponerse la pijama. Rompió a reír al ser la única vez en que podía ver a su hermano en ese tipo de "apuros sentimentales".

—No te preocupes. A diferencia tuya te estaré apoyando si decides confesártele después. —El italiano volteó desconcertado.

— ¿¡HUH!?—Sala rodó los ojos y se dirigió a su habitación.

**Regresando a Japón…**

—Creo que entendió el mensaje. —Comentó siendo apoyada por los demás. — ¿Qué era lo que nos decías, Phichit?

—Ah. — Regresó su atención a la ventana del diálogo dejando de lado el recipiente de semillas para sus mascotas. —No estoy seguro de si mi idea de llevar el skate a mi país funcione, de mi plan de, bueno, sabes qué. —Tiempo atrás Phichit sólo le pudo confiar a Minako su idea de montar un musical sobre hielo reuniendo los elementos que lo hacían feliz. Por supuesto que ni Viktor, Otabek, Christophe, Emil ni ambos Yuri's entendieron de qué iba la conversación.

— ¿¡Qué dices!?— El tailandés jugueteaba entre nervioso y expectante a su opinión girando repetidamente su celular con una mano. — ¡Si es una idea fantástica!— Espetó elevando los brazos de par en par. —La gente no se espera una idea así, y es por ahí por donde tienes que llegarle, ¡hacer algo nunca antes visto!— Los ojos de Phichit se iluminaron con cada palabra de la mayor atrayendo un cuaderno con unos bocetos a lápiz de lo que serían los trajes de los personajes principales y ganando la afirmación en todo momento de la japonesa.

— ¿De qué va esto?— Replicó Plisetsky dando un sorbo a su caja de jugo.

—No tengo idea. — Respondió Emil sintiendo alegría contagiada por el tailandés. Al parecer era algo grande y que esperaba desde hace mucho.

—Tengo otras ideas pero necesito tiempo para afinarlas. Iré a trabajar en ellas. Espero que me apoye y me dé su opinión cuando estén listas.

— ¡Claro!— Phichit sonrió ampliamente despidiéndose y finalizando conexión no sin antes ser del oído de todos cómo comenzaba a revolver unas cajas mientras aún hablaba.

—Ese Phichit qué bien me cae.

—Minako-san, ¿qué fue…?

—Que él se los cuente después. Pero ciertamente se verán muy bien en esos trajes. — Qué lio con esta mujer y sus mensajes a medias. Minako se dirigió hacia Otabek quien llevaba rato en silencio y tosiendo en repetidas ocasiones. —Otabek, ha estado algo serio ¿está molesto o algo?— Era tan atractivamente imponente que era con único patinador con el cual no sabía si dirigirse de "tú" o de "usted". Otabek hizo una pequeña reverencia agradeciendo la preocupación de la muchacha con la que no había tenido mucho contacto cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Plisetsky y que se apresuró a hablar por él en cuanto vio intención en el kazajo de hacerlo.

—Está algo resfriado. No tienes que preocuparte. — Comentó abruptamente tratando de hacer perder el interés en el asunto. Su amigo río por lo bajo tomando uno de sus medicamentos.

—Además es más divertido escucharlos a todos. — En verdad que la vida de Altin era un misterio. Pero no lo era el hecho de que podía llegar a ser muy amable incluso si la expresión en su rostro no lo complementaba de esa manera. Y desde que se volvió amigo de Yuri ahora le era un poco más fácil hacerlo. —Je, porque si me la pasara hablando de mí probablemente se aburrirían. — La encantadora sonrisa de Minako se borró en ese preciso instante. Inclusive el chico en cuestión se extrañó de tan radical cambio. Y viendo la constante en las situaciones anteriores de esa tarde supuso que hubo algo en lo que dijo que no le agradó a la profesora, aunque no estaba seguro qué.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—Soltó incrédula. Otabek ladeó un poco su cabeza viendo a Viktor detrás de ella sosteniendo una hija blanca de papel con un mensaje escrito en segundos en el que podía leerse "ella piensa que tú crees ser aburrido".

— ¡Por supuesto que no!— Irrumpió Plisetsky. —Y hasta ellos lo saben ¿verdad, chicos?

—Por supuesto. — Yuri se cruzó de brazos victorioso. Otabek no sabía exactamente qué expresión se suele poner cuando estas, relativamente hablando, conmovido a morir.

—Supongo que en la próxima puedo participar un poco más, pero ahora enserio requiere dormir para que el tratamiento funcione correctamente.

— ¡Cuídate mucho, Otabek!— Agregó la chica colocando sus manos alrededor de su boca a manera de altavoz. Este se despidió de todos

—Creo que fue mucha charla por hoy. Nosotros sólo veníamos a ver cómo estabas pero creo que ya mejor. —Añadió Yuri volviendo a colocarse su abrigo. —Cuando llegamos te veías un poco decaída. — Minako envolvió a Yuri en brazos sin soltarlo hasta que estos se fueran.

—Al final el único que se salvó fue Emil. —Añadió Viktor colocándose sus guantes y mirando al castaño.

—Qué aburrido. — Emil colocó una mano en su barbilla e instantes después imitó a la chica poniendo sus manos alrededor de su boca y llamándola.

— ¡Minako-chan!— Ganó la atención no sólo de esta sino de los demás patinadores, sobretodo cuando colocó sus brazos alrededor de sus brazos formando un corazón con estos. — ¡Te quiero!

— ¿¡Qué dijiste!?—Fue mera suerte que Yuri siguiera detrás de ella para tomarla por los hombros evitando que se cayera de la emoción de aquel cumplido y mientras la abanicaba con su libreta de cuentas.

—La perdimos. Es como la Lilia de Japón pero más dramática. — Comentó Yuri ciertamente divertido por las diferentes reacciones que podía albergar la profesional del ballet. —Nos vemos. — Y haciendo una señal de paz de lado se desconectó igual que Christophe y Emil fingiendo agradecer al público su reciente victoria.

Era un hecho que jamás le comentaría ni a Yuri ni a los demás que sufría acoso por parte del dueño de su local. Muy probablemente terminaría de perder su academia de baile en poco tiempo. Pero ese videochat le recordó que ahora también le importaba involucrarse lo más posible con representantes nacionales tan diferentes y tan unidos en cuanto al amor que ponían en la pista. Todo sin llegar a un fanatismo enfermizo.

Ahora recordaba una oferta el mes pasado de colaborar temporalmente en un cuerpo de baile del que fue su profesor. La paga no era excepcional pero las piezas musical y coreografías para ser presentadas era lo que mejor que había visto en su carrera hasta ahora. Ahora la idea de terminar de pagarle a ese viejo y cumplir con ese sueño reciente no sonaba tan descabellado.

Esa muletilla que tenía al hablar, esa recurrente frase no era otra cosa que su inconformidad cuando escuchaba algo que no le gustara. Pero no por capricho. Dino cuando las personas a su alrededor decía algo que dañaba a los demás y sobretodo a sí mismos. No le importaba perder el tiempo insistiendo en lo mismo siempre y cuando tuviera el resultado que deseaba. Por mucho que estuviera un poco enamorada de cada uno de ellos, era algo que no podía tolerar; que se menospreciaran.

Y acá entre nos, podía esperar mil años más a que se reconocieran por lo que eran.

¿Y por qué no? la confesión formal de patinadores hacia otros patinadores.

Al fin y al cabo seguía siendo una fan del Ballet, del patinaje y del amor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **El poder de nuestra talentosa Minako Okukawa :3 Creo que NADIE SE SALVÓ, NI Emil que estaba tan cerca de lograrlo xD quería agregar una escena con J.J pero no le hallé forma de manera que preferí no hacerlo. Yo no creo que Viktor sea presumido, sólo que en ocasiones hace comentarios en donde jura que Yuri es el mejor (cosa perfectamente entendible siendo su alumno) pero me gustó usar eso como la gota que derramo el vaso para entrar en la idea principal que tenía.**

 **Se me cuidan, babies.**


End file.
